This invention relates to computer-based tools for assisting birdwatchers, and more particularly, to handheld tools with interactive graphical capabilities for identifying birds and managing bird lists.
It is often desirable to be able to identify birds. Ornithologists and hobbyist birdwatchers typically use printed guides to assist in identifying birds. When a birder identifies a bird that he or she has not seen before, he or she may manually add the bird to the birder's life list.
Bird guides implemented on handheld computers have been developed to assist birders in making identifications. Conventional bird guides of this type are useful, but use a text-driven format that can be difficult to use.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved handheld bird identification tools with graphical control and list management capabilities.